Because You Loved Me
by gosalyn
Summary: What happens when Spot meets a hooker who wants to change her ways? a lot of stuff....read and review plz!!! *FINISHED*
1. Kandy Kane

Because You Loved Me  
  
Kandy Kane  
  
"Hey Boys, lookin foah a good time?" A seductive and feminine voice said from behind Jack, Mush, Spot and Kid Blink who were standing on a dock on the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge. All four of the newsies turned around to see the person who spoke. They saw a girl in a red corset with high heels. They couldn't see her face though because her face wasn't in the light.  
  
"Uh, no thanks dollface." Jack said.  
  
"Are you sure?" The girl said stepping into the light. She had curly hair that was in a bun on top of her head, some of her curls hung in her face. She had red hair, green eyes and stood about 5ft4. He face was covered in makeup.  
  
"No, really dats okay." Jack said.  
  
"Aah come one." She said putting on a puppy face and walking by each of the boy rubbing her fingers along their necks. Spot gave Jack a "please" look but Jack just shook her head.  
  
"Ise sorry. uh.." Jack said.  
  
"Kandy Kane, the names Kandy Kane." Kandy Kane said extending her hand.  
  
"Ise sorry Kandy Kane."  
  
"Okay, well I better let ya fellahs get to where yas were headed." Kandy Kane said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Okay bye." The newsies left Kandy Kane standing on the docks waiting for another man. When they were about twenty feet away Mush turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Jack, we can't just leave her there, we should find out if she has a place to stay or not." Mush said.  
  
"Ya, I guess your right." Jack agreed.  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I do not own Jack, Mush, Spot or Kid Blink.. I wish I owned them but I don't.*sigh* 


	2. A Place to Sleep

"Hey Kandy Kane, come ova heah!" Jack called.  
  
Kandy Kane ran excitedly over to the group thinking she was going to make more money.  
  
"Ya?" Kandy Kane asked hopefully.  
  
"Where yas sleepin tanite?" Jack asked.  
  
Kandy Kane sighed, "Uh I dunno probably whereva Ise find a place. Why youse askin?" Kandy Kane said, disappointed.  
  
"Well cuz we was tinkin if yas don't gots a place ta stay youse could come back to da logdgin house wit us?"  
  
"Really? You mean dat?" Kandy Kane said, excitedly.  
  
"Sure do." Jack said, "come on let's go." When the walked into the lodging house they were greeted my an old man named Kloppman.  
  
"Sorry Jack, but we only have enough room for you, Mush and Blink. Your lady friend and Brooklyn(a/n that's Spot) are gonna have to go elsewhere.  
  
"Sorry guys." Jack said turning back to Kandy Kane and Spot.  
  
"Ah dats okay I'll just take her back ta Brooklyn wit me." Spot said.  
  
"Shoa, but remember she doesn't woik foah free." Jack said, whispering the last part so Kandy Kane wouldn't here. Spot just gave Jack an "oh ghee thanks" look  
  
"I don't mind." Kandy Kane piped up. 


	3. A hopefully Bright Future

"Okay well in dat case, come on let's go." Spot said leading the way out of the lodging house, Kandy Kane in tow. They walked in silence until they were in Brooklyn.  
  
"So Kandy Kane, is dat your real name?" Spot asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Kandy Kane looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you tink?"  
  
"Um, yes?" Spot said shrinking back. For some reason he was intimidated my this girl.  
  
"Of course not you idiot." Kandy Kane said.  
  
"Well what's your name den?"  
  
"Mckayla O'Shannon ."  
  
"Is it okay if I call youse Mickey?"  
  
"Don't see why not. So what's your name."  
  
"Da one, da only leadah of da Brooklyn newsies, Spot Conlon." Spot said putting both fists on his hips.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're Spot Conlon?"  
  
"Shoa am." Spot said, his pride gong through the roof.  
  
"Oh, too bad neva hoid of ya." Spot's pride went crashing back down to earth.  
  
"Oh, uh didn't tink so." Spot said trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
"Spot, where ya goin?" Mickey said. Mickey was standing in front of the Brooklyn LH and Spot was walking in a daze because he just couldn't get over the fact that she had never heard of him.  
  
"Oh sorry." Spot said walking over to Mickey, "hey how'd ya know I lived heah?"  
  
"Well foa one youse a newsie, and foa two Ise woiked heah once or twice befoa."  
  
"Really? Foa who?"  
  
"Sorry doll ise not at da liberty ta tell." Mickey said before walking up the stairs to the LH.  
  
"Wait." Spot said grabbing Mickey's arm.  
  
"What!" Mickey groaned.  
  
"You're goin in dere like dat?"  
  
"Ya, youse gotta problem wit dat?"  
  
"Well I didn't tink you was planning on woiken foa free tonight dats all."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Heah." Spot said taking off his jacket and handing it to Mickey.  
  
"Thanks." She said putting the jacket on. The two walked into the LH and into Spot's private room. The only reason Spot has a private room is because after he ran away from the orphanage he befriended the owner of the LH.  
  
"Wow, impressice youse gots your own room." Mickey said when the walked in his room.  
  
"Shoa do." Spot said closing the door behind him, "here's some stuff you can sleep in." Spot said handing Mickey some of his clothes that wer on his bed.  
  
"Thanks." Mickey said taking the clothes from Spot and walking into the bathroom. Mickey walked out a few minutes later, Spot thought she was a totally different person. Her curly hair was down and reached just below her shoulders. Her makeup was off and she had some cuts and bruises he hadn't noticed before. He looked at her arms and also saw cuts and bruises. "It's part of the job." Mickey said seeing what Spot was looking at.  
  
"What?" Spot said confused.  
  
"The cuts and bruises, it's part of the job. They pay more if I let dem do what dey want to me." Spot wasn't expecting her to say what he just told him. He thought that they were from a fight.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"So um, you can sleep on the bottom bunk and I'll sleep up top."  
  
"Ok." Mickey said going to sit on her bunk. After Spot undresses he went and sat down next to Mickey.  
  
"Mickey, can I ask youse a question?"  
  
"Shoah."  
  
"Um, wise did yas become a, uh prostitute?" Spot said.  
  
"Well after my mom died my dad started spending all his money on beer, he started missin work and then one day dey fired him. After all his money ran out he made me go out and, uh prostitute myself ta pay foa his addiction. A few months ago he died in a fight outside a bar." Mickey said, looking down in her lap.  
  
"Why didn't youse stop sellin yerself after he died?" Spot asked concerned.  
  
"Cuz dats de only ting I know."  
  
"Hey Mickey, do youse gots any special talents?" Spot said changing the subject.  
  
"Um, people tell me ise got a pretty good voice. Why?"  
  
"Well I have a friend of a friend who can get youse a new job."  
  
"Really?" Mickey said throwing her arms around Spot. 


	4. The Soaking

"Ya, in da mornin we'll go back ova ta Manhattan and talk ta Jack."  
  
"Thanks, you don't know how much this means ta me." Mickey said sincerely.  
  
"Anytime." Spot said as he stood up, "it's getting late we should get t abed."  
  
"Ya you're right." Spot turned off the light and the two were soon sound asleep. The two woke up at around 10:00am.  
  
"Mornin Sunshine." Said Spot who was standing on the other side of the room getting dressed.  
  
"Mornin." Mickey said groggily.  
  
"Come on get up we need ta head ova ta Manhattan." Spot said. Mickey groaned and stood up.  
  
"What time is it?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Somewhea around ten. Hea," Spot said handing Mickey some clothes, "dese are some of my old giolfriends clothes dat she left heah."  
  
"Thanks." Mickey said taking the clothes and going into the bathroom. When she came out she was wearing a bright red button-up short- sleeved shirt, black pants, red suspenders that were down around her waist and a black newsie hat.  
  
"Come on let's go." Spot said. The two walked to Tibby's first to see if Jack was there, to their luck he was.  
  
"Heya Jackey Boy." Spot said when they walked inside.  
  
"Hey Spot, hey Kandy Kane. Wow Kandy you clean up pretty good." Jack said. Mickey gave him an "oh ghee thanks" look as her and Spot sat down.  
  
"Kandy Kane, this is my pal Davey. Davey dis is da hooka I tild ya about." Jack said. Mickey didn't say anything she just clenched her teeth.  
  
"Hi." Mickey said shaking Dave's hand.  
  
"Hi." Dave said returning the shake.  
  
"Oh Jack, my name isn't Kandy Kane, it's Mckayla O'Shannon, but I'd prefer if you'd call me Mickey okay?" Mickey said with major attitude.  
  
"Uh, okay." Jack said, a little confused.  
  
"Hey, Jack do youse know if Medda is takin on new singahs?"  
  
"Uh, maybe, why do yas ask?"  
  
"Foah Mickey ova heah."  
  
"She can sing?" Jack said shocked.  
  
Mickey stood up suddenly and said, "All right dats enough, get up so I can soak ya!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't."  
  
"Oh, it's because I'm a goil aint it?" Mickey said getting in his face.  
  
"Well, ya." Jack said, starting to get nervous.  
  
"Too bad!" Mickey said pulling up Jack by his shirt.  
  
"Jeeze you're pretty strong." Jack said laughing nervously. Mickey had, had enough so she kneed him in the crotch then she gave him an uppercut. If that wasn't enough she punched him in his right eye. After she was through with him Jack fell to the ground in the fetal position. Everyone in the restaurant just stared at Mickey shocked.  
  
"Can you deal wit dat?" Mickey said. (A/N I'm sorry I just HAD to throw that in.)  
  
"Youse got quite a tempa dere Mickey." Jack croaked from the ground.  
  
"Wow Jackey boy youse just got soaked my a goil." Spot said, getting up and standing next to Mickey. Jack just groaned. About a half hour later the four were standing outside, Jack still looking pale.  
  
"I'll take ya ova ta Medda's," Jack said to Mickey, "Davey ya wanna go back ta sellin papes, or do ya wanna go wit us?" Jack said turning to Dave.  
  
"I think I'll go back to selling." Dave said walking off.  
  
"Hey, uh Mickey? I'se sorry about bein rude back dere." Jack said.  
  
"Apology accepted." Mickey said.  
  
"Mickey, don't ya have somethin ta say?"  
  
"Like,"  
  
"Like your sorry for soakin me? Oh and can ya please not tell anyone about dat."  
  
"Why should I have ta apologize?" Mickey said getting angry again.  
  
"Cuz ya soaked me." Jack said flinching  
  
"Aah, I already soaked ya once, I don't wanna soak ya twice." Mickey said. Jack was relieved.  
  
"Well we're here." Jack said standing in front of the side door of Irving Hall. Jack opened the door and the three walked in.  
  
"Medda," Jack called.  
  
"Jack is that you?" Medda said stepping out of her dressing room. (A/N I'm not going to do Medda's fake Swedish accent."  
  
"Sure is." Jack said hugging Medda.  
  
"Jack, what happened to your eye?" Medda said touching Jack's black eye.  
  
"I got in a fight at da distrubin centah." Jack lied.  
  
"So who's your friend?" Medda said pointing to Mickey.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mckayla O'Shannon. Call me Mickey." Mickey said extending her hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you Mickey. Spot Darling, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for askin."  
  
"So what brings you guys hear this lovely afternoon?"  
  
"Well we was wondering if you were interested in hirin Mickey heah as a singah."  
  
"I guess I could use a new singer. Mickey let me here you sing something."  
  
"Ok, here's a part of the chorus from a song I wrote,  
  
A moment like this  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For that one special kiss  
  
Oh I can't believe  
  
It's happening to me  
  
Some people wait a lifetime  
  
For a moment like this."  
  
"You're hired." Medda said.  
  
"Really? Ya liked it?" Mickey said.  
  
"It was beautiful. You have a wonderful voice."  
  
"So, when do I start?"  
  
"How about tomorrow? You can come and watch the show tonight if you want."  
  
"Thank you so much." Mickey said throwing her arms around Medda.  
  
"Oh you're welcome darling."  
  
"Well we betta let ya go. See ya tonight Medda." Jack said before they left.  
  
"Thanks Jack." Mickey said when they were outside.  
  
"Don't mention it dollface." Jack said, smiling. The three went back to the Manhattan Newboys Lodging House to hang out. At around 7:00pm the boys began to return.  
  
"Hey Blink," Jack said when he saw Kid Blink walk in, "Ya goin ova to Medda's tonight?"  
  
"Sure am. I promised Paris I'd come watch her." Kid Blink said, Paris was his girlfriend.  
  
"Well we're gonna head ova dere, see ya dere." Jack said before he, Mickey and Spot left.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from Newsies, but I do own Paris and Mickey so ask before ya use em. oh and A Moment Like This is owned by whoever wrote it. 


	5. Saving Spot

"Well wese gonna head ova ta Medda's. See ya there." Jack said, Mickey and Spot following. Once they were gone Mush walked up to Kid Blink.  
  
"Who was dat goil?" Mush asked.  
  
"Beats me. Probably Spot's new goil." Kid Blink said.  
  
When the three walked into Medda's a crowd of girls surrounded Spot, but not Jack. Mickey gave Jack a confused look.  
  
"What's up wit dat?" mickey said to Jack as they watched Spot get whisked away by the ocean of girls.  
  
"I told em I had a goilfriend last week, Spot didn't though cuz he enjoys da attention, well sorta."  
  
"That's funny." Mickey said amused. Jack and Mickey went and sat at a table. Spot kept on catching Mickey's eye and giver her "help me" looks. "I think Spot wants some help." Mickey said before she got up to help him. When she got over there she saw a girl sitting on Spot's lap and licking his face and neck.  
  
"Excuse me," Mickey said tapping the girl on her shoulder, "what do ya tink youse doin?"  
  
The girl turned to Mickey and gave her "the look" (A/N if u don't know what "the look" is, which hopefully you do, just ask me) "What does it look like I'm doin?" Mickey didn't say anything, she just grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her off of Spot.  
  
"Dats my man you were just lickin." Mickey said.  
  
"I don't believe ya, prove it ta me." The girl said.  
  
"Really?" Mickey said sitting on Spot (A/N you know when we were kids we used to play on the swings and sit on our friends laps "spider style" that's how she was sitting) She then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a "fiery" kiss. When they pulled away Mickey whispered, "You owe me big time."  
  
"Come on Spot." Mickey said jumping off his lap. Spot followed Mickey over to where Jack was sitting.  
  
"Thanks." Spot said when they were seated.  
  
"Aah it was nothin." Mickey said.  
  
"So, Mickey did ya enjoy it at all? I mean come on who wouldn't wanna kiss dis face?" Spot said.  
  
"No offense Spot darlin, but ya aint anything ta write home about."  
  
"Looks aren't everything."  
  
"Ya, and we're hearin dis from a guy whose best friend is his mirror." Mickey said slapping a smug smile on her face.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Spot said leaving the table.  
  
"You enjoyed it didn't ya?" Jack said.  
  
"Every second. Was it dat obvious?" Mickey said.  
  
"Actually it wasn't. I've just neva known a goil who didn't enjoy frenchin wit Spot."  
  
"He's like da best kissa in da woild. Probably had a lotta practice."  
  
"You can say dat again."  
  
"Jack don't tell Spot what I just told ya."  
  
"You thought I was gonna tell him? I would neva, u just succeeded in crushing Spot Conlon's ego, congratulations." Jack said putting a hand on Mickey's shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys." Blink said sitting down with Jack and Mickey.  
  
"Heya Blink. Whea's da othas?"  
  
"Dere baclk at da LH. Didn't feel like comin I guess."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey aren't youse da whore from last night?" Blink said turning to Mickey. Mickey stood up and got ready to soak Blink, but Jack held her back.  
  
"I wouldn't have said dat. Dat's how Ise got dis." Jack said pointing to his black eye.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Now Mickey if I let ya go will ya promis to to hoit my buddy Blink?"  
  
"Alright." Mickey said. Jack didn't let go at first because he could still feel that her muscles were tense. Once her muscles relaxed he let go.  
  
"Thank you." Mickey said as she and Jack sat down. 


	6. Mickey Breaks Down

"Hey Blink." Spot said as he sat down with his drink in his hand  
  
"Heya Spot." Blink said.  
  
"Ooh, what ya get?" Mickey said, taking a sip from Spot's drink.  
  
"Did I say youse could have a sip?" Spot said perturbed.  
  
"No." Mickey said, getting up to get a drink. She came back with what looked like a beer, but was really a root beer.  
  
"Dat beer?" Jack asked Mickey sat down.  
  
"You." Mickey said.  
  
"Really?" Spot said skeptically.  
  
"Well ya know I just did a little dance for da bar tenda and he gave it ta me."  
  
"Are ya serious?" Blink asked.  
  
"No, I got root beer, I don't like da taste a beer."  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed (A/N yes they had electricity back then, oh and that's probably why in the movie they had electric exit signs)  
  
"It's starting." Blink said. When the curtains opened, behind them revealed a girl about the age of 17 with fair skin, dark brown eyes, black hair that cascaded over her shoulder and a baby face. After the show was over Jack, Mickey, Spot and Blink went to the side door of Irving Hall to wait for Paris.  
  
"Heya boys." Paris said when she stepped out through the door.  
  
"Hey Paris." Blink said before he kissed her.  
  
'So Spot," Paris said once she and Blink separated, "dis your new goil?" Paris said motioning to Mickey.  
  
"No!" Spot said giving a disgusted look.  
  
"Hi I'm Mckayla O'Shannon, call me Mickey." Mickey said introducing herself to Paris.  
  
'Oh are ya da one dat Medda hired today?"  
  
"Shoah am."  
  
"Dats wonderful."  
  
"Do ya have a brudda?"  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"Well you looke like youse could be relatd ta one of my regular customers Racetrack Higgins."  
  
"Racetrack hired prostitutes?" Jack said shocked.  
  
"My brudda used a hooka?" Paris said angrily.  
  
'No, he would just have me accompany him to da races sometimes, like I was his goil. So I guess I was more of an escort soivece." Mickey said.  
  
"Ok, well I feel betta now. Ya see Race is my twin brudda."  
  
"Dats nice."  
  
""So youse two neva did anything?"  
  
"No, never did anything. He's one a my good friends."  
  
"Well Mickey and I betta head back home. Bye guys." Spot said as he and Mickey walked off. The two were walking back to Brooklyn silently.  
  
"Mickey," Spot said suddenly, "I don't know what ta do wit ya. Sometimes I wanna hug ya cuz you're so sweet and funny, but otha times I wanna soak ya cuz youse are bein a brat."  
  
"Uh, thanks?" Mickey said, unsur3e of what ta say.  
  
"So, uh about dat kiss tonight, are yas sure ya didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"Yes trust me if I woulda enjoyed it I woulda told ya."  
  
"Well ya wanna try again?" Spot asked hopefully.  
  
"No, not really." Mickey said, secretly smiling to herself.  
  
"Come on, it was just one bad kiss, normally I'm a great kissa."  
  
'How doo youse know? Do ya sit dere makin out wit yourself when no one's around?"  
  
"No," Spot said defensively, "It's just every goil I eva kissed has said I was da vest. And youse are da foist who didn't e njoy it. I just don't wanna lose my touch dats all."  
  
"Ya know what? Your'se awfully cute when you're neurotic."  
  
"What's dat mean?"  
  
Mickey sighed, "Aah come heah." Mickey said grabbing Spot's neck and kissing him. When they pulled apart Spot had a stupid smile on his face.  
  
"I could get used to dat." Spot said.  
  
"Well don't." Mickey said.  
  
"So how was I?"  
  
"You were da best."  
  
"Really ya mean dat?"  
  
"Couse I mean it. Anyways I was just playing wit your mind befoah."  
  
"So all dat worryin was ova nothin?"  
  
"Pretty much ya."  
  
"See, now's one a dose times when I don't know whether ta soak ya or hug ya."  
  
"How bout neither." Mickey said pushing spot away whose arms were open for a hug.  
  
"Aah, youse drive me crazy." Spot said throwing his arms up.  
  
"I'm sorry." Mickey said putting on a puppy dog face. The two talked about stupid stuff until the got back inside Spots room.  
  
"Mickey, do ya mind if I ask ya a question somewhat of a poisanal nature?" Spot said once the two were both in there pajamas. Mickey was sitting on her bed and Spot sat down next to her.  
  
"Shoa."  
  
"When you was a hooka what was da hardest thing about it?"  
  
Mickey rolled her eyes, she didn't like it when Spot asked her personal questions like that. Before she began speaking she sighed. "Well at foist it was not getting emotionally attatched to da guy, but afta a while I started looking at them as my job."  
  
"Oh so has bein a hooka affected yor relationships with men?" Mickey looked at Spot and gave him a look that said she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes." Mickey said looking down into her lap.  
  
"You don't like talkin about your past do ya?" Spot said putting a hand over Mickey's small hand.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"You've been though a lot haven't ya?" Spot asked.  
  
He placed his index finger under her chin, lifting her head to face his face. Mickey nodded. Spot noticed that a tear was trickling down her cheek, so he kissed it away. Mickey smiled and without warning they kissed but this kiss wasn't fiery like the other ones, this was a sweet and simple kiss. When they separated the both looked at each other and smiled, but Mickey was still crying. Mickey pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Spot placed a protective arm around her and pulled her to him, her head resting on his bare chest. Memories of Mickey's past began flooding back to her and she began crying harder. Spot held her trembling form as she cried. Eventually her crying ceased and Spot could feel her steady breathing on his bare chest. Spot lay Mickey's sleeping form down on her bed and put the covers on her. Spot was getting up to get in his bed when he felt Mickey's hand grab his. Spot looked down and Mickey pulled him back into her bed. Spot crawled under the covers and lay down, Mickey moved her head from the pillow to Spot's chest. Within two minutes the two were sleeping soundly. 


	7. Because You Loved Me

The next morning Spot woke up and saw that Mickey was still sleeping on his chest. Spot kissed Mickey on the forehead and she opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled. The two lay like that for an hour because they never wanted that moment to end, but nothing lasts forever and eventually there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Spot said. The door opened and a dirty blonde, brown eyed boy came through the door.  
  
"We was just wonderin if youse was gonna sell papes taday cuz we didn't see ya at da distributin centah , so a couple of us came back ta see if you were all right." The boy said.  
  
"Dice, what time is it?"  
  
"Uh, I think it's 11:45."  
  
"Are you serious? Thanks Dice." Spot said dismissing Dice. "Mickey, ya wanna sell papes wit me taday?" Spot said getting out of bed.  
  
"Sure." Mickey said also getting out of bed. They both got ready for the dat and left the Lodging house hand in hand, Mickey was also walking with Spot's cane. They went to the distributing center together and Spot bought his papers. Mickey helped Spot sell the papes all day.  
  
"Hey Mickey ya wanna start headin ova ta Medda's so we can see what she wants ya ta do for tonight?" Spot asked at around 5:00pm.  
  
"Ya dat would probably be a good idea." Mickey said. The two walked to Medda's and got there at around 6:00pm.  
  
"Medda?" Mickey called once her and Spot were backstage.  
  
"Oh hello darling." Medda said walking out of her dressing room.  
  
"I didn't know what time I should come so," Mickey began but was interrupted by Medda.  
  
"Oh it's good that you came because I have a song that I would like you to sing tonight."  
  
"But I don't know how it goes."  
  
"Don't worry darling you'll be able to pick it up."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know so, it has a catchy tune so it will be easier to remembe3r."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come with me," Medda said putting an arm around Mickey's skinny shoulder, "the song's called 'Can't fight the Moonlight' oh and Spot, you can go out and wait with Jack and his friends."  
  
"Ok." Spot said leaving. An hour later Spot was sitting with his Manhattan newsie friends talking about how much they made that day when all of a sudden all the lights in the theater went out. Everyone was about to leave when a spotlight shone on the red velvet curtains. The curtains opened and the light focused on Mickey who was sitting at a bar. She was wearing a red dress (A/N you know the dress Rose wore to dinner the night Jack joined them in Titanic? That's the dress she was wearing complete with the pretty diamond chain in her hair.) Down the bar form Mickey sat a young man. When the music began Mickey jumped on the bar and walked down the bar to where the man sat, stepping on the glasses (candy glass) as she went. When she reached the man she began to sing:  
  
UNDER A LOVER'S SKY  
  
GONNA BE WITH YOU  
  
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL  
  
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN  
  
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT  
  
IT WILL TAKE YOU IN TONIGHT YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CANÕT FIGHT IT  
  
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART THERE'ÕS NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE  
  
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART  
  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS  
  
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT  
  
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT  
  
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT  
  
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
DEEP IN THE DARK  
  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT " She sang and danced her heart out on that bar and ended up getting a standing ovation. After the show was over Spot, Jack Racetrack, Paris and Kid Blink met Mickey at the stage door of Irving Hall.  
  
"Hey guys thanks for comin." Mickey greeted them.  
  
"Hey Mickey, you did great." Racetrack said giving Mickey a hug.  
  
"Heya Race." Mickey said returning the hug.  
  
'Hey youse did great tonight." Spot said before he kissed her. Everyone exchanged glances but decided to ignore it.  
  
"Come on lets go celebrate Mickey's foist performance at Tibby's." Jack said. The group went to Tibby's and got some drinks. (A/N not alcohol b/c I don't believe in teen alcoholism.)  
  
Yet another A/N normally I would end the chapter here, but oh well, u guys get a longer story to read..yea for you!!!  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
A year after Spot and Mickey met, the were still together and madly in love. Their friends hated being around them when they were together because they were so cute it made them sick. Earlier in the year Spot and Jack had a conversation about Spot and Mickey's relationship.  
  
"Spot, why do ya act differently wit Mickey den your other goils?" Jack had asked.  
  
"I dunno, there's just more o her den her nice body and her ability to kiss so well. I would rather talk to her den make out wither any day." Spot replied.  
  
"Oh are ya and what have youse done wit da Spot Conlon I know?"  
  
Okay enough of that, back to now. Jack Spot, Mickey, Racetrack, Paris and Kid Blink (they had all formed their own little group.) were sitting in Irving hall waiting for the show to start.  
  
"Hey guys I'll be right back. I gotta go talk ta Medda." Mickey said getting up from the table. Mickey walked backstage and immediately found Medda.  
  
"You ready?" Medda asked Mickey as she was getting ready.  
  
"Ya." Mickey replied.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
"Ok hon, you're all ready. Get your butt up on that stage." Mickey smiled and walked onto the stage, her hands shaking from nervousness. The curtains opened and behind them revealed a Mickey dressed in the outfit that Spot had given her to wear when they first met. The music began and she started to sing:  
  
"For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
And never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm gratefully for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wings that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me." Mickey finished her song and mouthed out "I love you" to Spot and he mouthed out "I love you too." Everyone gave Mickey a standing ovation, everyone except for someone from Mickey's past, someone who she had long forgotten about.  
  
Authors Note: Ha a cliffhanger!!! Neener Neener Neener! STICKS TONGUE OUT AT SCREEN ok well "Can't Fight The Moonlight" is owned by whoever wrote in, and the same with "Because You Loved Me" I don't own any of disneys newsies but I do own Paris and Mickey, so please don't use them without asking!!! Oh and yes this chapter was long but w/e  
  
SO (just one, but get over it)  
  
Fastdancr: thanks so much for being my numero uno reviewer it bless your heart 


	8. Charlotte

The next morning Spot and Mickey were leaving the Brooklyn Lodging House as happy as ever. Spot had his arm around Mickey's shoulders and Mickey had her arm around Spot's waist.  
  
"Charlotte." A man from behind them called. Mickey's whole body tensed, she knew that voice.  
  
"Whats da matta?" Spot asked Mickey concerned.  
  
NAH IT COULDN'T BE. Mickey thought. "Nothing." Mickey said shaking it off.  
  
"Charlotte." The man said again, this time grabbing Mickey's arm and turning her around to face him. When she was turned around she saw the face of a man she hoped she'd never see again.  
  
"Who are you?" Spot asked defensively.  
  
"Who am I? You mean she hasn't told you about me? I'm her husband." The man by the came of William McConnell said.  
  
A/N How'd ya guys like how I ended the chapter? Ha ha I'm so mean! See I was tempted to end the story in this chapter and then I was like "Nah" haha, who knows when I'm gonna update? Don't worry it'll be soon, cuz I already know how its gonna end and stuff.. I don't own newsies, blah blah blah 


	9. She's yours now

Spot turned to Mickey, hurt, "Is dis true?" He said, trying to keep back tears. Mickey looked down at her feet and nodded.  
  
"Spot, let me explain." Mickey said reaching out to touch Spot, but he pulled back.  
  
"No! When were you planning on tellin me dis huh?" Spot yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Mickey said crying.  
  
"You don't know. Oh and your name isn't Mckayla, you lied to me about that too! Mickey, or Charlotte, or whoever you are, youse were da only person I eva trusted! I told you everything about me. Youse didn't even tell me your real name! You were da only person I eva loved, and I thought you loved me back, but I don't even know what to believe now," Spot turned to William, "She's yours now, take here!" Spot finished before running down the street.  
  
"SPOT!!!!!!" Mickey yelled after Spot, "Spot I love you! Spot come back!" Mickey's screams were bloodcurdling. While Mickey was yelling for Spot to come back William had thrown Mickey into a carriage that had approached them. Once they were in the carriage Mickey stopped screaming for Spot because she knew there was nothing she could do. Once the door to the carriage was closed William slapped Mickey as hard as he could on the face.  
  
"You whore. If your parents were still alive they would be ashamed of you!" William said harshly.  
  
"If my parents were still alive I wouldn't be married to you." Mickey said, her voice showing no emotion. William slapped her again.  
  
"Look at me." He hissed. She didn't look at him so he grabbed her jaw and made her face, face his.  
  
"Look at me you tramp. You know if I wouldn't have married you, you would've ended up in an orphanage."  
  
"I wish I woulda gone to da orphanage." Mickey said opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
William was furious, he beat Mickey until she blacked out.  
  
A/N Okay that's all for my chapter, I'm to lazy to do a disclaimer. Oh and now I have to SO's  
  
Fastdancer!!!! Thank you so much for reviewing for me, it means a lot..  
  
Dollface!!!! You too, thank you so much for reviewing..a bless your heart! 


	10. Five Years Later

Five Years Later  
  
A woman at the age of 23 walked into Tibby's and scanned the room for someone. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him, he was sitting in a booth with his friends and had a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on his lap. He hadn't seen her yet so she approached the booth.  
  
"Hello Spot." The woman said. Spot looked up into the woman's emerald green eyes. There was only one person who he had known with eyes that green. Spot gently pushed the blonde girl off his lap and stood up.  
  
"Mickey." Spot said before leaving Tibby's  
  
A/N I'm making the chapters shorter and shorter to be mean. Actually I just wanna see how long I can drag the story out. Don't worry the chapters age gonna be longer after this. Oh ya be a doll and review, please don't be too mean! ( 


	11. The Talk

Mickey was left standing in front of three of her old friends, Jack, Kid Blink and Paris. The blonde that was on Spot's lap gave Mickey an evil look and left Tibby's. They were chocked to see her, they just sat there speechless. Mickey didn't want to talk to them, she wanted to talk to Spot, so she left. When she got outside she looked left, then right and couldn't see him anywhere. She had a feeling she knew where Spot went., to his "thinking spot" (no pun intended). Mickey was the only person who knew where it was, whiled she was walking she ran head on into Racetrack.  
  
"Mickey?" Racetrack said.  
  
At first Mickey didn't recognize him because he had grown facial hair. "Race?" Mickey said once everything clicked. Racetrack hugged Mickey, he was so happy to se her.  
  
"How have you been?" He said taking her hands in his.  
  
"Bad." Mickey said.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
Mickey thought about it for a minute because she wanted to talk to Spot, but she figured he would stay there all night, like she remembered him to. "Sure." They walked to the docks, sat down and let their legs dangle over the water.  
  
"Would ya care to tell me about what happened. Youse know, da whole you bein married thing."  
  
Mickey sighed. "My parents died when I was 14. I had no other livin relatives and they were gonna send me to an orphanage. I didn't want to go to da orphanage. One of my neighbors, who was 23 at da time said dat he would marry me so I wouldn't have to go to da orphanage. I woulda done anything to avoid it, and I did, I married him. At foist he was da sweetest man on earth, but eventually he started to beat me. I couldn't take in anymore and when I turned 16 I left New Joisey for New Yawk City. When I got heah I had no way of makin money so I became a prostitute. And well youse know da rest of da story from dere."  
  
"Why didn't youse tell us youse was married?"  
  
"I didn't think it would matta. Besides, I wasn't expectin ta fall in love with Spot. He is da only person I eva loved. Race, I still love him."  
  
Seeing Mickey like that broke Racetrack's heart, "What happened afta youse got back ta Joisey?"  
  
"Well things got back to da way dey used ta be. If I did somethin he didn't like he'd beat me. He was killed in a bar fight last week. After his funeral yesterday I took a train out heah. I used da only money we had left ta pay for da ticked. Race I NEED ta talk ta Spot. I wanna chance ta explain."  
  
"Dat would probably be a good idea." Race watched as Mickey stood up.  
  
"Bye Race, see youse lata." Mickey said as she ran to Spot's "thinking spot." His "spot" was the rooftop of an old abandoned warehouse. When she got to the roof she saw Spot, but he wasn't alone. He was making out tith the blonde from Tibby's. It pained Mickey to see that. HE'S NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU, NOT AFTA WHAT YOUSE DID TA HIM. Mickey thought. Mickey walked up behind the two quietly. She wasn't sure of what to do, so she tapped him on the shoulder. Spot turned around.  
  
"Spot I need ta talk ta youse." Mickey said.  
  
"What if I don't wanna talk to ya." Spot said, he and the girl standing up to leave.  
  
"But I wanna talk ta youse." Mickey's presence was commanding, and after five years, he was still intimidated by her.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Marissa go back to da LH. I'll be back lata tonight." Spot said kissing Marissa. It hurt Mickey to see them kiss, she wanted so badly to be he one kissing him. Once Marissa left Spot sat down, Mickey sat down next to him.  
  
"Spot, I came back because I need ta explain some things to youse, I'm not expectin things to go back to da way dey were. I'm planning on leavin once I explain.  
  
"Ok explain." Spot said without looking at Mickey. Mickey told him everything. By the end of her story she was crying, she longed for Spot to hold her like he had that night many years ago.  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad dat things are cleared up now. Ise guess I'll see youse around." Spot said getting up and leaving. Mickey watched as Spot walked through the door and leave. It didn't go the way Mickey had expected it at all. Mickey had a small hope that Spot would gather her in his arms and take her back. She thought he would at least say that he forgave her, but he didn't. Mickey started to cry harder as she sat and watched the ominous rain clouds approach. She sat on the rooftop until it started to rain. Once it started she left to find a place to sleep. She wandered the streets aimlessly looking for a place to sleep, but she couldn't find anything so she decided to head over to Manhattan. She couldn't find anywhere to sleep in Manhattan either. IF I DON'T FIND A PLACE TA SLEEP DEN I'M GONNA HAVE TA DO WHAT I USED TO. Mickey thought. Mickey eventually got desperate and turned to drastic measures, she tore of her clothes and was left standing in nothing but a corset, underwear and shoes. She decided to walk over to Tibby's to see if she could get a guy to buy her a meal. She got to Tibby's and looked around, none of her old friends were there. She sat down in a booth and when I waiter came over she flirted with him until he gave her a free meal. Mickey was about half way through her meal when her old friends came in, including Spot. They all saw her right away, but chose to pretend they didn't know her, everyone except for Racetrack who sat down with her.  
  
"Race, youse don't hafta sit with me." Mickey said.  
  
"You're right, I don't but I wanna." Racetrack.  
  
"Dey hate me don't dey?"  
  
"I don't know. I just think dey were expectin to neva see youse again and now you show up and dey don't know what ta think"  
  
"I talked ta Spot."  
  
"I know, he told us."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Just dat youse two talked and dats all. Hey why are youse dressed like dis?"  
  
Mickey looked down at her clothes, or lack there of, "Oh I had no way of getting money and,"  
  
Mickey was interrupted by Racetrack, "Mickey you didn't hafta resort to dat. Do youse have a place ta stay tonight?"  
  
"No, I've been walkin in da rain all night tryin ta find a place ta sleep."  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
"At da LH?"  
  
"No, my apartment. Let's just say I came into some money."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on let's go." Racetrack said standing up.  
  
"Alright." Mickey said, also standind up. The two left Tibby's and Mickey could feel her old friends staring at her as she left. When they got to his apartment Racetrack gave her some of his clothes to wear. In the middle of the night Mickey woke up to the sound of someone tapping on the window. Mickey looked out on the fire escape and saw someone standing on it. She wasn't sure if she should open the window or not, but went against her better judgment and opened it.  
  
"Come with me." The stranger said.  
  
"Spot?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Yes, now come on. I need to talk to youse."  
  
"Come in." Mickey said trying to get Spot inside.  
  
"No, come out."  
  
"It da rain?"  
  
"Yes, now come on." Mickey agreed and stepped out onto the fire escape. Spot started to make his way down and Mickey followed. Once they were in the alley Spot motioned for Mickey to follow him. Mickey hesitated, and then followed. Mickey followed until the got to Spot's "thinking spot."  
  
"Sit." Spot said once they were on the roof. Mickey went and sat down next to Spot, but not too close.  
  
"Why'd youse bring me up heah?" Mickey asked once they were seated. While she waited for Spot to answer she lifted her head to the sky and let the rain fall on her face.  
  
"Because I need ta talk to youse." Spot said at last.  
  
Mickey turned to look at him, "Okay talk." Mickey was dreading to hear what Spot had to say.  
  
"Mickey, you hurt me like no one eva had. I trusted youse. I thought you were one person, but you really were someone else. You were da only person I eva loved. Youse can't just come back heah expectin me ta take youse back and have things go back to da way dey were."  
  
"Spot, I just came heah to explain things. I'm planning on leavin soon to go back ta Joisey."  
  
"Ya mean youse aren't planning on stayin heah?"  
  
"No, once I talked to youse I was planning on leavin."  
  
"Why don't you wanna stay?"  
  
"Cuz I figured if I stay heah I would see youse on a regular basis, and it would hurt too much. Spot," Mickey said turning to face him, "I'm still in love with youse and I know dat by livin heah seein you would be a constant reminda of something I'll neva have again."  
  
"Why do youse say dat?"  
  
"Cuz I know dat afta what I did ta youse, youse will neva love me again."  
  
"Mickey," Spot said placing his hand on her face, "I will always love you." Spot kissed Mickey, a sweet and simple kiss, like the one many years ago.  
  
A/N So how did youse guys like da story? Please review, and make it xtra special, seein as I put a lot of woik into dis story. Oh and there's gonna be an epilogue also..so stay tuned for dat. 


End file.
